1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to a semiconductor device having contact plugs and a method for forming a semiconductor device having contact plugs.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, it is increasingly difficult to form a plurality of contact plugs in a limited area. The contact plugs provide electrical connections between lower patterns and upper interconnections. The lower patterns have various intervals that configure a circuit. When contact plugs are formed on the lower patterns, various problems may arise, e.g., bridges may form between the contact plugs and/or an increase in leakage current may occur.